Operation: SnatchSteal
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: It started as a mission yet it ended as something more. R


_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution just the words below_

**Operation: Snatch/Steal**

"Alright girls" Tabitha hollered to all the girls that were currently biding at the institute in Amara and hers room. "I bet you're all wondering why you're all here just now"

"Save thah sappy speech 'n just get to thah point!" Rogue snapped from the back of the room, she was the only one who had to be dragged to the impromptu meeting.

"Keep your mask on _Scrooge_" Tabitha joked. "As you all well know there are some cute looking guys here at the institute sooooo..."

At that point Tabitha picked up a bag and pulled a piece of mistletoe out of it.

"...what say we give them something to remember us by this Christmas?"

There was cheering all round as the bag was passed about until all the girls, including Rogue, had their own piece.

"How are we grabbing yon laddies?" Rahne asked curiously. "Surely a few of thems got mare lassies after them then others"

The metamorpher had a point; several of the guys did have more than one of the girls in the room just now chasing after them. Fortunately Tabitha had already thought of that as she picked up a bowl full of little pieces of folded paper.

"All the boys' names are on separate pieces" Tabitha explained. "Pick one then go get him"

Amara quickly put her hand up. "Is it alright if we say who we've got?"

"That would help us know who's still up for grabs" Jean said after thinking it over.

"Actually" Amara stated nervously. "It's so I know that Kurt's been taken and I don't have to worry about it"

Several of the other girls shuddered in agreement.

"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed as she stood up. "Just because Kurt looks different means he's not like any of the other guys here!"

"You're just saying that cause you _like_ him" Jubilee said.

"For your information I _have_ a boyfriend!" Kitty growled as she glared at the younger girl.

"Don't yah mean _had_?" Rogue asked remembering the break up the girl and Lance had over the phone the other night.

"Passing over the Kit-cat's love life and the blue dudes lips, although I wouldn't mind sampling them myself" Tabitha added as she made herself heard over the bickering teens. "It's just the luck of the draw I'm afraid, so who's first?"

Amara decided to go first and get it over and done with. Quickly plucking the piece of folded paper on the top she unfolded it sighing as she read; "Ray"

Jean went next and managed to say Scott's name without sounding too excited, Rahne got Jamie, Jubilee actually squealed when she picked Bobby's name from the bowl, Rogue grumbled something that sounded like porcupine then Kitty's turn was next. The girl stared at the bowl before her as she ticked off the names of the guys that had yet to be chosen; Roberto, Sam and Kurt. Throwing caution to the wind she quickly picked one of the remaining pieces of folded paper before slowly opening it as if to prolong the moment until Tabitha snatched it from her grasp and opened it.

"Miss Pride has picked Mister Wild Blue Yonder himself, Kurt Wagner!" The explosive expert said for the whole room to hear. "Now that all of you have a guy to grab let Operation: Snatch/Steal commence!"

Before anyone could ask about the name Boom Boom lived up to her name by dropping a bomb in front of her creating a blinding flash which, after fading, revealed that the girl had disappeared.

*#~#*

"Just great!" Kitty muttered to herself as she wandered through the halls of the institute. "I defend my best friend and as a reward I have to kiss him"

She had to admit though that she was curious about what it would be like to kiss someone with permanent facial hair like the fuzzy elf himself but as she said he was her best friend. As she walked past his room Kitty paused as she heard Kurt singing what sounded like a Christmas song in German. Phasing her head through his door she saw that he was singing in German and he was not half bad either.

"Not a bad set of pipes you've got there fuzzy" She complimented as she fully phased herself through the door and made her way to the balcony where Kurt was crouching gargoyle-like on the handrail.

The elf in question turned to look at the girl with confusion written all over his face.

"Pipes?" He asked when she was beside him.

"It means you've got a good singing voice" Kitty explained forgetting that he was still getting used to American slang.

"Only in German" Kurt agreed. "In English it sounds vay vorse"

Kitty giggled as she remembered the time he tried singing during karaoke night a while back. It was hard to tell what was worse; his voice or the comments he got from his audience. Luckily he joked it off claiming that he was not afraid to stand up and attempt to sing unlike some of the others that night.

"So vhat brings you here during zis festive time?" Kurt asked as he jumped down of the rail and turned to face Kitty who was starting to fidget.

"I was just...wondering what you were up to" Kitty lied before attempting to steer the conversation away from the matter at hand. "Why are you here? I would have thought the 'Fuzzy Dude' would be running around with a piece of mistletoe grabbing as many kisses as possible before his flight home"

Kurt looked round quickly before leaning in towards Kitty whilst motioning for her to do the same. "Vhat I'm about to say does not leave zis balcony, agreed?" He whispered.

Kitty nodded as she leaned in closer eager to hear what he was about to tell her.

"I haven't gave avay my first kiss yet"

Had it not been for Kurt's quick reflexes Kitty would have yelled 'no way' out loud yet because his hand had quickly clamped over her mouth all that could be heard was a muffled exclamation from the girl before him.

"You've _got _to be kidding me!" Kitty whispered after she phased through his hand only to receive a shake of the elf's head in reply. "Not even _Amanda_?"

At this Kurt stared at his feet whilst scratching the back of his head. "It vasn't vorking out ze vay ve hoped so ve split up. Ve're still friends zhough"

At this piece of information Kitty could not help but feel happier for some reason.

"So you haven't kissed a girl _yet_?" She asked.

"Nien" Kurt answered as he shook his head. "Und I vould razzer kiss ze girl zat vas special to me zan anyvon else"

"So I'm not special to you huh?" Kitty teased pretending to feel hurt by his words. "And here I was thinking that we would always be special to one another"

"Nien!" Kurt exclaimed waving his hands before him. "I didn't mean it like zat"

Kitty could not help but laugh at the look of panic on her best friend's face. "Relax fuzzy I'm just playing with you"

Kurt sighed with relief as he leaned against the handrail. "You _are_ special to me Kitty, just not in ze vay you zink"

"Oh really?" Kitty asked curiously. "And what way do you think I'm thinking the way I think we are special?"

"You zink of me as your best male friend" Kurt explained as he looked up at the stars not noticing that Kitty was closing the space between them. "Plus zere is not many people who vould vant to kiss a demon look-a-like, not to mention you're togezzer vith Lance"

"Only one out of three Fuzzy Elf" Kitty said as she wrapped her arms around a surprised Kurt's neck and leaned in so they were touching noses. "Lance and I broke up the other night and I doubt we'll be getting back together any time soon, I'm actually hoping that we can be more than best friends and as for the other point..."

She quickly kissed him on the lips before pulling back.

"...I'm definitely one of the few who _would _like to kiss a demon look-a-like"

As the two lovers kissed again both the mission and the mistletoe that was currently in Kitty's pocket remained forgotten.

_#~*~#_

_R&R_

_Watch this space, peace out & __**Merry Christmas**_


End file.
